List of gangs in Atlanta
Zone 1 * D.M.I.A.S - Dorothy Mantooth Is A Saint (Wes) * Y.M-Young Money (Bankhead) * Y.S.M-Young Squad Mafia (Zone 1) * T.S-Trap Squad (Zone 1) * SICK BOYZ SQUAD * B.R.C-Baker Rd. Click (Bankhead) * Y.D.C-Young Dangerous Click (Bowen Homes) * M.D.C-Most Dangerous Click (Bowen Homes) * S.F.-Street Family South (Henry County) * G.S-Goone Squad (Zone 1) * B.S-Bomb Squad (Zone 1) * 10-10 Young Niggaz (Da Bluff) * D.4.L-Down 4 Life (Bowen Homes) * D.F.B-Dem Franchize Boyz (Bankhead) * M.S-Murder Squad (Allan Rachel) * Y.T-Young Team (6 ward) * 60’s-Rollin 60’s Crips (Bankhead) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples (Bankhead) * Sur13- Surenos 13 (Hollywood Rd.) * F.S.C-Fair Street Crips (Fair st.) * T.T.G-Train To Go (da bluff) * G.M.P.L (Bankhead) * D-Diablos (Zone 1) * B.M.F- Black Mafia Family (Simpson Rd, Ashby, Vine City) * B.G. - Bluff Gang (Da Bluffs) Zone 2 * Sur 13-Surenos (Defoors Ave, Morogoso Ave, Lindbergh, Buford hwy) * L.G.F.- La Gran Famillia (Riverside, Bolton Rd, Collier Rd) * L.K.'s- Latin Kings (Lindbergh) * A.L.K.Q.N.- Almighty Latin King Queen Nation (Roswell Rd, Howell Mill, Collier Rd, Lindbergh, LaVista, Buford Hwy) *note: not the same as L.K's * KND(KNOCKIN NIGGAS DOWN) * B.P.S.-Black P Stones (Collier Rd) * B.M.F.- Black Mafia Family (Atlantic Station, West Midtown) * N.S.L. - north side locos 14 (Buford hwy, norcross, Mitchell rd., parke town north apt, chamblee) *N.R.L. - nuestra raza loco 23 (Mitchell rd., norcross, Lindbergh, beaver ruin, 23st) *V.L. - Vato Locos 81 (Lindbergh, Buford hwy) *18st - 18 street (chamblee, 18st, norcross, Buford hwy) *L.R.Z. - La Raza (chamblee, lindbergh, Buford hwy, doraville) *G.D. - Gangster Disciples (doraville, chamblee, Buford hwy) *Y.N.B - Young nd Bustin (doraville, chamblee, buford hwy, Brookhaven) *N.S.S - north side savages (Buford hwy, Lenox square, doraville, norcross, oak cliff rd.) *R.S.C.-Rollin 60 Crips (north Atlanta) Zone 3 * Y.T.6 yung thrash boys (4season) * 4.S.6 4season bandits (4season) * 6.M.Y-6lowMoneyYungsta (4 season-Thomasville) * SG-Skull Gang (4 season) * Y.G.C-Young Gunna Crew -(ROLLIN 60'S CRIP(NHC)4 season) * Y.J.6 yung jacc boys (4season) * 30-Thirty Deep (Mechanicsville) * YS-Young Stanna (4 seasonl) * C.T-Click Treal (Mechanicsville) * Y.C-Young Choppers (Thomasville) * Y.D-Young Diplomats (Summer Hill) * L.K‘s-Latin Kings (Grant Park) * Y.B.B-Young Block Boyz (Grant Park, Trestletree Apartments) * H.S-Hit Squad (College Park) * 10/10-Ten 10 (East Point) * S.S.C-Southside Crips (East Point, Forest Park) * A.B.G All Bitch Gang (summerhill) * 4.C.H.B-4 Corner Hustler Bloods/Four Corner Hustlers (College Park) * L.K’s- Latin Kings (East Point) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples (East Point, Zone 3) * G.T.S.N-Gangster Two-Six Nation (Forest Park) * Sur13-Surenos 13 (Forest Park) * M.B-Maylen Boyz (Pittsburgh) * Y.P.N-Young Paid Niggaz (Jonesboro South) * S.B-Solider Boyz (Zone 3) * W.B.C-White Boy Click (Cabbagetown) * D.S-Doom Squad (Summer Hill) * E.W.C-Englewood Click (Englewood manor) * N.F.L (MOBB) FREE LIL MAN * G.F (MOBB) * R.O.C-Raised On Cleveland (Cleveland ave.) * E.A.E.- Erin Avenue Eristocratz * C.M.P (Causin Much Pain) Diablos Zone 4 * KKK- Kut Khroat Komity (Zone 4) * B.H.S-Ben Hill Squad (Ben Hill) * Y.M-Young Mafia (Ben Hill) * Y.N.D- Yung n Dangerous (Tift County, Ben Hill, Ocilla, Warner Robins) * Y.S-Young Squad (Oakland City) * B.S-Beecher Squad (Cascade, 1500 Block) * Y.B.B-Young Block Boyz (Cascade) * GTO-GTO Bad Boyz (West End) * Skyline Piru (Adamsville) * T.M.E (Adamsville) * C.R.G (Campbellton Rd.) * 20/20 (Alison Ct.) * ATBG (Alen Temple . ) * YN5 (Alen Temple ) * 2040bme (Stanton) Zone 5 * Y.C-Young Crew (4th ward, Boulevard, Wheat St.) * 3C-Triple Cross (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.S-Young Squad ( 4th ward, Grady Homes) * L.K-Low Key (4th ward, Boulevard) * I.S.G-Irwin Street Gorillas (4th Ward, Irwin St.) * Y.P-Young Posse (Techwood) * G.M.B-Get Money Boyz (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.Y.C-Young Young Crew (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.V-Young Vard (4th ward, Boulevard) * B.M.F- Black Mafia Family (Boulevard & North Ave, 4th Ward) * Zoe Pound (Fort St, Edgewood Ave between Fort St and Boulevard, Pink City) * C.T.E. aka C.T.C.-Cut Throat Crips (4th Ward, Boulevard, Irwin St, Glen Iris, Ralph Mcghill Blvd, Cosby Spears, North Ave, Racine St, Auburn Ave, Edgewood Ave, Pink City, GlassStone) note*-affiliated with BMF or Black Mafia Family Zone 6 * E.A.B.H.B- East Atlanta Bounty Hunter Bloods (East Atlanta, Flat Shoals, Moreland Ave, Glenwood, East Lake, Memorial Dr, Decatur, Candler Rd) * Y.S.ss-Young Squad Stay Strap (Reynolstown, East Atlanta, 4-way) * Y.D-Young Dipset (Reynoldstown) * D.T.E-Duct Tape (Edgewood) * D.M.E-Dirty Money (Edgewood) * G.B-Gutta Boyz (Egdewood) * Q-F-Quick Flip (Kirkwood) * Pussy Gettaz(point) * MAF-Money and Fuckin(point) * B.F.P- Battlefield Pirus (Edgewood) * S.U-Sqad Up (Reynoldstown) * E.L.H.H-East Lake Hard Headz (East Lake) * Y.B.B-Young Block Boyz (Reynoldstown, 4-way) * Y.B.G-Young Block Girls (Reynoldstown, 4-way) * L.H.S-Lady Hit Squad (Egdewood) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples (East Atlanta) * D.P-Da Posse (East Atlanta) * Garonteed Ent.Gang (Lithonia/Stn.mtn) * 3-6 Mafia-3-6 Mafia FLOKK (Zone 6) * I.G’s-Imperial Gangsters (East Atlanta, Bouldercrest RD.) * S.O.B-Shoot Out Boyz (East Atlanta, Gresham RD.) * B.R.B-Bouldercrest Road Boyz (East Atlanta, Bouldercrest RD.) * G.R.C-Gresham RD. Click (East Atlanta, Gresham RD.) * L.K’s-Latin Kings (East Atlanta, Bouldercrest RD.) * B.C.D.B-Bouldercrest Down Boyz (East Atlanta, Bouldercrest RD.) * G.M.C-Get Money Crew (Memorial East Apartment/Memorial DR.) * Y.S.H-Young Squad Hoes (East Atlanta) * Y.P.C-Young Paper Chasers (Kirkwood) * M.T.B.H-Martrail Bloodhound (Zone 6) * H.B-Hamp Boyz (East Atlanta, East Hampton Apartments) * G.K.B- Gangsta Killa Bloods/ G-Shine Bloods (East Atlanta, Moreland Ave) * M.T.B.H.B- Marktrail Bounty Hunter Bloods (Candler Rd, MarkTrail, MaCaffe Rd, Columbia Dr) * R.G- Rek Gang (Wellborn Rd, Poplin ct, boblin ln, marbut/wellborn 4way) * C.5.K- Channel 5ive KillaZ (Under Yo Bed) * A.P.G. Avenue Piru Gang (Wesley Chapel Rd., Glenwood Rd., Ellenwood, Brockett Rd., Spanish Trace apts. Bouldercrest) * D.C.B- Dem Chillin Boyz (Pleasantdale rd., Graves rd.Singleton, The Retreat apt) * S.T.P.G- Sak Takers Piranha Gang ( Candler Rd.Da Whole 1-5) by gangs Bloods * Young Dipset * 4.C.H.B-4 Corner Hustler Bloods (College Park) * M.T.B.H.B- Marktrail Bounty Hunter Bloods (Candler Rd, MarkTrail, MaCaffe Rd, Columbia Dr) * G.K.B- Gangsta Killa Bloods/ G-Shine Bloods (East Atlanta, Moreland Ave) * A.P.G. Avenue Piru Gang (Wesley Chapel Rd., Glenwood, Ellenwood, Bouldercrest Rd., Gresham Rd., Spanish Trace Apts., Brockett Rd.) * C.M.P (Causin' Much Pain) Diablos Crips * Rollin 60’s Crips * F.S.C-Fair Street Crips (Fair st.) * S.S.C-Southside Crips (East Point, Forest Park) * G.B-Gutta Boyz (Egdewood) (Originated from Rollin 60) * Harlem Mafia Crips (HARLEM 30SK ROLLIN 30SK) * Famerica Links * http://www.freewebs.com/atlantastreetgangs/ See Also * List of gangs in Gwinnett County, Georgia Category:List of Gangs Category:Gangs Category:Lists of Gangs